


On Thin Ice

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kurtbastian week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a well known figure skating star, and Kurt is a newcomer who is trying to make a name for himself. The two of them end up becoming partners. After the struggle of working together and dealing with each others tantrums, Sebastian and Kurt perform in the finals at the Winter Olympic Games, hoping at the end of the day that they’ll be rewarded for their talents. Will that reward involve just an olympic medal, or something else along with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, however I'm posting it here for archiving purposes.
> 
> In no way is this based on Sochi 2014, Vancouver 2010, or any of the other past Winter Olympic Events. It is purely fictional, and just for the aims of reading enjoyment. Any discussion written in italics is commentators comments (the sort of voiceover you’d hear if you were watching on the television), since I felt it just added to have that viewpoint too. This was written for Kurtbastian week day 3 over on tumblr: which was for something set in an AU setting. Since I had this idea for quite some time, I decided to participate and write this for the prompt.
> 
> (Kurtbastian Week 2014 had it's own blog, which can be located over here on tumblr: http://kurtbastian-week2014.tumblr.com).

_‘I think it’s clear for anyone in this arena right now to say that they did all that they could do in that performance. The crowd are simply loving it right now, what a show that was from Smythe and Hummel!’_

_‘Indeed it was. And to think that we almost didn’t get to see the two of them work together in the end. It looks like their efforts in training may have just paid off in their advantage.’_

_‘Well, we’ll find out once the scores are tallied and shown in just a few moments time. But until then, let’s just take a moment to rewind and remind our viewers that this is the first live performance where Sebastian and his new skating partner, Kurt Hummel have actually skated together in an event.’_

_‘And what an event for this first time duo too! There’s no event bigger to showcase such talent than the Winter Olympics games!’_

The arena around them was filled with the crowd cheering, and Kurt could barely hear himself think above the sounds of their voices. He felt breathless, having just given everything that he had within him into the performance that he had finished only moments before, and from beside him Kurt could sense that his skating partner, Sebastian, was just as relieved and exhausted as he was that it was all finally over.

He raised a hand, waving to the crowd as a bright smile tore across his face, whilst at the same time slowly skating his way over to where a few of the crowd were standing. Sebastian followed suit behind him, waving and flashing his own trained, perfected smile to those that were celebrating what it was that they had just witnessed before their very own eyes. Kurt knew that for Sebastian such praise and admiration wasn’t a strange thing like it was for himself, not with how long he’d been one of the favourites within the skating circuit — long before Kurt was even a blip on the radar. However, he also knew that Sebastian’s smile was not just for the camera or for show either, and that hidden behind it was true happiness at the fact that things had gone off with what they both assumed was without any hitch.

Kurt slowed himself down to a stop in front of a small bouquet of roses that had just landed in front of his feet, thrown out from someone within the sea of people cheering for them, and he bent down to pick them up. He let them rest in his arms, admiring the beauty that they held for a quick moment before looking up once more and waving to the crowd again. By then Sebastian had moved in closer beside him, just close enough that Kurt knew if he were to say something, Sebastian would be likely to still hear him despite the growing noise surrounding them.

“Do you think we managed to pull it off?” He found himself asking.

Kurt kept his eyes trained on the crowd, before letting them dart to glance at Sebastian for a quick moment. Sebastian’s attention did not falter, and he was still managing to look professional, yet he moved to lean in closer to Kurt, the movement so slight that it was probably unnoticeable to those around them from the distance.

“We’ve done what we can,” He answered, voice calm. “There’s nothing more to do at this stage. Now, we just have to hope it was good enough, and celebrate the fact that it’s over either way.”

Discreetly Kurt nodded, swallowing slightly in apprehension before letting his smile stretch across his face once again. For a few moments longer the two of them continued to wave to the crowd, until eventually Sebastian was giving Kurt a slight nudge with his elbow, the sign that they had both agreed upon to let him know that it was time for them both to make a move. Kurt carefully turned himself on his skates, feeling as he did so that something was brushing lightly against the very tips of his fingers. He let his eyes dart down for a second to see what it was, noticing that Sebastian was trying to casually reach for his hand. Kurt paused, letting the featherlight touches from Sebastian continue, before deciding to reach out and let his hand wrap around Sebastian’s in return. Neither of them said anything, nor did they exchange any glances or make any acknowledgement to the action. Instead they simply focused on manoeuvring their way across the ice to the side of the arena.

There, standing at the entrance by the side was their coach, Jesse St. James; and Kurt could see that just like themselves he was wearing a smile of his own. He must have been sharing in Sebastian and Kurt’s own feelings of relief, and as that thought came to his mind Kurt couldn’t help but to remember how Jesse had been there through all the difficult times of their training. He supposed that it must not have been easy having to deal with a stubborn figure-skating star in the first place, let alone when said star and his newest skating partner couldn’t stop butting heads with one another within the first month of working together.

“I was beginning to think that I’d never see the day,” Jesse began to say whilst he handed both Kurt and Sebastian the various items he was holding out for them both. “You two  _actually_  managed to go out there and impress me with a worthwhile performance. I’ve got to admit, I was half worried you’d start bickering again whilst out on the ice.”

Kurt heard Sebastian scoff from where he was standing behind him. He was in the middle of attaching his blade protector onto his skates himself, yet Kurt quickly spared a second to glance back at Sebastian once again, quick enough to see him give a shake of his head in between attaching his own protectors.

“You always expect the drama, coach. It’s almost as if you think Kurt and I hate each other or something.”

Jesse let out a bark of a laugh, before letting a hand rest on both of their backs.

“You two did hate each other once. God knows what happened to change that — not sure I really  _want_  to know either, so spare me on any of the details — but whatever it was, it seems to have done the trick.”

Kurt stood up straight then, moving around to pick up the bouquet of roses from earlier before facing the other two. As he did so, Jesse continued to keep speaking.

“Hurry up and get that other protector on your goddamn skate ‘Bastian. They’re going to announce your score soon, and I’d prefer if we were all sitting down for it like we should be. Just incase I happen to have a heart attack from it.”

“Kurt and I just finished skating and you  _still_ can’t spare ten minutes to stop being so controlling and bossy towards us, can you?” Sebastian asked good-naturedly, standing upright with his signature grin on his face. He reached over to grab a bottle of water. “Well, what are you both waiting for? Let’s go then, come on.”

The three of them made their way over to the seated area nearby, Jesse taking the lead and walking ahead. By the time they were moving to sit down Kurt found himself perched in the middle of both him and Sebastian, Jesse busy bouncing his legs anxiously whilst Sebastian took a long gulp of his drink. Kurt let his own attention focus on how the pit of his stomach suddenly filled with the sensation of butterflies within it once again, much like he had before he and Sebastian were to perform, and it wasn’t until that moment that it really sunk into him that they were about to find out if their excessive work training on the same, tricky performance for the past year and a half would really would pay off in their advantage.

_‘In just a few moments the judges final results for Smythe and Hummel’s performance will be displayed, and we will finally be able to see if their work has earned them a place in the top three for an Olympic medal. Will it be good enough?’_

_‘If it is, it’ll be the first Olympic medal for America in this sport for the past ten years. Can you believe it’s been ten years since we last won something for ice skating?’_

_‘It has honestly been a long while Terry — oh! Here they are, the results are in and — oh my goodness!’_

Kurt let his eyes travel to the board where their results were finally displayed, and when he saw them he felt the air leave his lungs. For a split second he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he was seeing things, if the numbers staring back at him were just a figment of his imagination. It wasn’t until he heard the way that the crowd erupted into even greater cheers than before that he understood that they were real. 

_‘They’ve done it! Sebastian and Kurt have managed to push themselves into first place! They’ve only gone and got themselves a gold medal!’_

From beside him Jesse stood up, punching the air quickly in victory before cheering as well. He began to say something to both Kurt and Sebastian, but the words felt muffled to Kurt’s ears, as if they were drowned out by him swimming within deep water. Instead Kurt could only feel the way that his lips slowly curved up into a smile, the elation for their joint victory that he felt within him beginning to build up, yearning to be released.

Suddenly Kurt felt a tug on his shoulder, and he pulled himself out of his lingering daze long enough to turn and face Sebastian. Before he was able to react or do anything however Kurt realised that Sebastian was leaning in, inching closer and closer towards him until eventually their lips were touching. Kurt’s eyes widened in shock at the unexpected action, and for a moment he simply felt the way that Sebastian’s lips moved against his own. The feeling felt good to him, sending a slight prickle of a shiver down the back of his spine, and once Kurt had gotten over the surprise he decided to push his bewilderment about Sebastian’s actions aside, instead deciding to respond to the kiss as he let his eyes fall closed.

_‘Oh well — it looks like there’s some celebrating going on between our two champions right now.’_

_‘I think their coach has just realised that too, did you see the look of surprise on his face then when he turned to congratulate them?’_

_‘I guess it’s not just a surprise to us and the fans in arena then! It just goes to show you that anything can happen around here, and apparently that includes even romance.’_

The already deafening cheering around them somehow seemed to increase as their lips continued to move in a rhythm of their own. Kurt could feel the slight brush of Sebastian’s tongue against his own, causing him to suck in a deep a breath. The action caused Sebastian to halt for a second, before he began to move slowly. Their lips unlocked from one another and Kurt couldn't help but to chase after Sebastian as he broke away, who quickly pressed another quick peck against Kurt once more before finally pulling away completely.

Kurt remained seated in the same position, savouring the lingering memory of where Sebastian’s lips had just been pressed against his own, before letting his eyes open again. He let his glance travel upwards to meet Sebastian, noticing that he was looking back at him, and Kurt knew that written across his face was the one question that was echoing loudly within his mind. Sebastian must have been able to read him as Kurt saw him smile; not the usual cocky, sure of himself smile that Sebastian was always seen with, but with one that seemed to hold an edge of softness and nervousness behind it.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Sebastian confessed, his smile growing ever so slightly.

“And now seemed like the right time?” Kurt questioned, eyebrow curving upwards. Sebastian ducked his head, his expression growing somewhat bashful at Kurt’s words as his smile grew into a grin, and Kurt couldn’t help but to notice that he was smiling himself. He supposed that Sebastian’s happiness was more or less contagious.

“What better time was there ever going to be then when you and I finally won the gold medal we’d been working towards?” He asked, looking back up at Kurt better.

“None,” Kurt replied, feeling as if his heart was lurching within his chest at each and every word Sebastian was saying; along with every glance and every smile. “There’s absolutely no better time. Except unless of course there maybe wasn’t such a large audience watching us right now. I could have done without that part.”

“Oh, babe,” Sebastian began, moving to sit up straight as his grin grew somewhat cat like. “Kissing you in front of a crowd was part of my master plan. Now, the whole  _world_  will know that I made the right decision in choosing you to be my skating partner. And it’s not something that I’m going to find myself regretting anytime soon either.”

Kurt let out a laugh at Sebastian’s words, before eventually moving in to kiss him once more. From beside them both Kurt could just about hear the sound of Jesse letting out a deep sigh before mumbling something about the whole event being televised live, but Kurt couldn’t find it in himself to care. In that moment he was a gold medalist, who may or may not have been a little preoccupied with the attention of his gold medalist partner — who Kurt was certain he had a very strong, positive feeling was going to upgrade into becoming his boyfriend as well when they finally got an opportunity to talk things over later.

 _Finally,_  Kurt thought as he let that settle into his mind. It had taken them more than enough time to finally reach the same page as one another when it came to their feelings.


End file.
